


Interviewing Christos

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [110]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	Interviewing Christos

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archiving of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.

When Antony gets the text from Stephen that he's done with Kim, he texts back, _In my office with C. He's interested. Do you want to come talk to him? He doesn't know anything about us, just wants to know more about the job before he commits._ "That's Stephen," he tells Christos. "He just finished with Kim. If he doesn't want to see you today, I'll have him call you."

Christos nods. He's liked Stephen the few times he'd met him, worked for him, and it's an interesting proposition. He spends so much time here helping out with the computers and scheduling just because he likes it and he's not really interested in doing the kind of intensive travel and work some of the other employees do. This might be a way of combining everything and Antony had mentioned a raise which would certainly be nice.

 _On my way up. Happy to talk to him._ Stephen thumbs back the message as he waits for Kim to finish up the package of notes and other items he's put together. "Our Lord and Master is awaiting in his office, I've been summoned," Stephen grins, teasing colouring his tone. "Thanks for everything - you've put my mind at ease, so I'll see you tomorrow." 

Minutes later Stephen is heading up in the elevator, a bag of paperwork, exercise notes and some support wear tucked under his arm.

"Come in," Antony calls out when there's a knock at the door. "How'd it go?"

Stephen steps in and smiles at both men. "Good, I'm all set, there is a Plan of Action, and he's confident we can get me back up to 100%." He drops the bag down beside a chair and offers Christos his hand. "Hey, good to see you again."

"You too," Christos says, shaking Stephen's hand. "Antony told me you're looking for a personal assistant?"

Stephen drops down into a chair beside Christos. "Yeah, I need someone to basically organise my life - things have gotten more complicated in the last ten months, Antony suggested you, for reasons, but I'm not sure you might find it... boring," Stephen glances over at Antony here. "But of course that's entirely your call."

"I guess it depends on what organizing your life means? Would I be with you on set?" Christos asks.

"Sure, sometimes. I think Antony suggested you not just because of your organisational skills, but for your added value, security - even a gym buddy if you can keep up," Stephen teases with a grin. "The role will mean having access to parts of my life that I keep very private."

Christos nods, considering it. "And what if I didn't like it? If I decided it wasn't for me?" he asks Antony. "Would I still have my job here?"

"I'd suggest you give it six months," Antony says, knowing it takes time to settle into any role. "But yes, you could come back to your job here. You'd lose the raise in the pay but I'm assuming that you wouldn't be a big concern if you hated what you were doing."

Christos blows out a breath. "You think you'd have the patience to deal with my learning curve?" he asks Stephen. "I do a lot of the scheduling around here but I expect it would be different."

"Of course, I'm not difficult to work with, I just need someone who can be proactive, someone who I can trust, someone who I can feel is part of a team with me." He leans forward toward Christos. "Like all things it's give and take, yeah? Compromise and negotiation, I'm sure we can find a way to work together that suits us both."

Christos smiles. "I'm sure we can," he says, nodding, smiling at them both. "And I think I'd like to do it." He holds out his hand again to Stephen.

"Good, now that that's done," Antony says, watching the two men. "We're going to tell you about the private parts of Stephen's life. The ones he needs you to keep quiet and the reason you're going to be getting double your current salary."

"Double?" Christos blinks hard. He's already fairly well paid.

"Yeah, double, because this shit is career ending stuff for me," Stephen warns, he glances over at Antony before continuing. "Firstly, Antony and I... are married, we've been together just under a year now." He lets that bombshell settle.

Eyes going wide, Christos simply stares at Stephen before glancing at Antony. "Married?" He knew Antony was bisexual but he never would have guessed he'd marry another man. He smiles. Finally. "Congratulations."

Stephen smiles, "Outside of our immediate families, I can count on one hand the number of people who know, so it is extremely important that you do not divulge that. I'm also not out - at least not publicly, and as it stands I have no intention of changing that." 

Christos nods. "I understand. I'm assuming Antony has told you I'm gay as well? I'm not out as a general rule. He knows and one or two of my closest friends in the company, but that's it." And he's starting to get exactly why Antony thought of him for this.

"There's more," Antony says, asking Stephen. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"It's on me," Stephen says, this man will essentially be working for him after all. "Antony also told me you're in the lifestyle." He raises a brow in question.

The nod comes more slowly this time, Christos glancing at Antony immediately before returning his attention to Stephen. "I am," he confirms.

"As are Antony and I." Stephen can’t help but look over at Antony, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable in saying much more. 

"Really?" Christos can't help the reaction but in the next instant he's smiling widely. "That's wonderful. So you're in the lifestyle _and_ married?"

"Yep," Stephen nods, he can't help answer that smile with one of his own. "Am I not a very lucky man?" he flashes his smile at Antony, he can't not, he doesn't have to hide it here, not now. 

"He's not quite my type," Christos laughs, "but I can appreciate what you see and you're both very lucky. Do you mind if I ask what your relationship is?" He knows Antony's dominant, but he doesn't want to assume anything else.

"I have a permanent contract, and I wear Antony's collar as near to 24/7 as work permits," Stephen lifts his fingers to the necklace he wears when out in public. "The dynamic is present in the majority of our time together, sometimes it's more subtle than others, so, having someone who can at least understand that will be extremely useful to me."

"I get that," Christos says, blowing out a breath. "That's an awful lot of secrets you're keeping. Does your agent or your public relations team know?"

"My PR team knows I'm gay, they also know I'm kinky, I had an unfortunate incident about a year ago, there were some pictures, which were retrieved. I was then instructed to keep my private life on lockdown. It would be bad enough if I came out as gay... to be kinky too... that's too much, my career would be dead in the water."

Stephen blows out a breath, it's odd to be talking so very openly with an almost stranger about the very intimate details of his life. "I need you to be there for me, to organise my life alongside Antony's schedule, to have my back, because fuck knows sometimes shit just slips out, you know how it is when you're overworked or stressed out."

Christos nods. "Definitely."

"There's one more thing," Antony says, "since you'll be keeping _our_ schedules. We belong to a very private club for people who are in the lifestyle or simply have a really huge need for discretion. Since you'll be Stephen's P.A. and there's a good chance people will be looking into you and your background as well, we'd prefer it if you joined and limited your activities to the membership there. It's expensive but we'll cover your membership as part of your benefits if you agree."

Stephen watches Christos process this, so far he's taken all of this in his stride, and Stephen's impressed. 

_Limit your activities_ is the one thing Christos's brain stutters over. Not having sex or playing at all outside this mysterious club Antony's telling him about? He doesn't know if he likes that but it's not like he has a partner or even a favourite bar or club and if Antony and Stephen are representative of the membership... "Okay," he says finally. "I can do that."

"I'm leaving tomorrow but I'll get your contract drawn up tonight, confidentiality agreement, Stephen can take you to the Club while I'm gone, get your paperwork started..." Antony smiles at his husband, glad this seems to be coming together. "And you can both talk over how you want to do this, communications-wise, all the nitty-gritty stuff. Let me know what I need to do and I'll do it." 

"I think if you and I sit down in the next day or so, thrash out where I need you, where you think you can be useful - at least lay that groundwork and then I'll take you to dinner," Stephen directs the words at Christos, but he's well aware that Antony feels comfortable with this, and it's important to Stephen that Antony leaves for his next job knowing he's done all he can to take care of Stephen's injury and his day to day needs. It means Antony will concentrate, put his focus where it needs to be.

Christos smiles. "That sounds great." He's not sure how the job will work out in actuality, but he's happy to try it since he won't be risking anything. He's also more than happy to keep all their secrets - and not just out of fear of Antony. It'll be good to work with someone without needing to hide.

"Wonderful," Stephen slaps his hands on his knees and grins at Antony. "You can relax now, I'm all taken care of. By the time you're home it'll all be in progress."


End file.
